tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S3E1
The third season of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block debuted with Socially Inept Experiment and a She-Line segment (New Digs). Plot Socially Inept Experiment The episode starts with Major Dr. Ghastly attempting to make a deal with the network to get her own spin-off in order to get more recognition (due to Hector Con Carne and General Skar getting more attention). Her appeal is rejected due to the executive wanting to focus more on Teen Titans. Not wanting to accept defeat, Ghastly decides to get rid of the Titans in order to reapply with no competition. Ghastly invites the Titans to her lab to put them through an experiment (she wants to incapacitate them long enough so they won't be able to renew their licenses). However, due to the Titans believing she wants to hurt them, they struggle until they're knocked into Ghastly's particle disintegrator, which takes away their bodies and leaves them decapitated. Later, Hector, Skarr, Chester and Peridot arrive for an arranged lunch, where they immediately recognize what's happening. Ghastly convinces everyone to work together to fix the bodies of the Titans in order to avoid getting reprimanded by the network. Peridot suggests placing the heads in a gem-based catalyst, which works at first, but the bodies are destroyed by Hector's security system. Skarr attaches the heads to robotic chihuahua bodies, but the Titans hate the bodies, biting Skarr in his posterior in retaliation. Chester decides to use organic parts (sourced from a low-profile website), placing the heads on deceased cancer victims (right when their bodies are at the rigor mortis stage). Then, Hector applies Dr. Gerbil's newly created cold cream to their heads and new bodies appear, only for them to explode due to the formula containing too much margarine. Finally, Ghastly decides to place their heads in preservation jars until she could find proper substitute bodies. The five decide to contact the King of Flan to convince him to hypnotize the executive into believing the Titans are a threat, voiding their licenses and letting Ghastly have her own show. The King agrees to do it, on the condition that the five each invest in three months worth of flan and that he be included in Ghastly's new show. The show is a teen drama involving Ghastly who is turned into a Hulk like creature and tries to live with it while dealing with other normal drama. New Digs Ashley and Ryan are hanging out in the backyard, but are disrupted when an army of humanoid cats begin antagonizing them. The two try to fight back but are outnumbered and forced out of their home. The two retreat to the woods and they come across what appears to be an abandoned playground. After exploring it, the two decide to convert it into a training area so they could better ready themselves for the army and reclaim their house. The two begin training, mostly through working out and practicing more advanced combat moves, making significant progress within a couple of days. Soon, Ashley decides to decorate the area, but Ryan refuses, claiming that they're pointless. An argument breaks out between the two, to the point that Ryan destroys one of Ashley's vases. Ashley becomes angered at Ryan, but she soon faces away from him in sadness. Ryan tries to apologize, but he is forced away by Ashley. Ryan becomes angry at himself for what he has done and he re-changes into "Rougon", deciding to take his fury out on the army. Ashley goes to confront Ryan, only to find that he has abandoned his sneakers and notices a series of growing footprints. Knowing what has happened to Ryan, she decides to look for him, and upon doing so, she sees Ryan viciously attacking the army. Ashley decides to put her new skills to good use and fight the army alongside Ryan. After both defeat the army, Ryan runs back into the woods with Ashley pursuing him. She sees Ryan sitting by himself, holding the shards of the broken vase. Ryan claims that he deeply regrets hurting Ashley's feelings. Ashley forgives him, and as she goes to place her hand on Ryan's shoulder, he grabs it and flips her over, claiming that he wanted to practice another one of his training moves. The two then playfully fight one another, and later, Ashley and Ryan install a homemade plaque in the center of the training ground. Production Strange has claimed that at some point, most episodes will feature two She-Line segments and one NCCtoB segment, as opposed to vice versa. He has also claimed that there'll be a crossover between both shows, but no further information has been provided. Cartoon Cartoons Handbook Quote "Your friends could help you in more ways than one." Trivia * Sneakers have been added to Ashley and Ryan's outfits. They previously wore generic sneakers in "Being Human", but they were destroyed in "What Was I?" Part 2. * Additionally, the designs of Ashley and Ryan have been tweaked a bit. Ashley has thicker and lighter hair on her chest and torso and Ryan appears to have a slightly leaner build. Both also have faint freckles on their face. * The intro to Ghastly's new show pays homage to that of Big Wolf on Campus. * Chester mentions that WeGotUsSomeMedicalWaste.com was no longer running when he brought up where he got the parts. The website was a joke website started by Dave Willis and Matt Maiellaro, creators of Aqua Teen Hunger Force.